Fragile dreams of what i can see
by Crayon of a mad girl
Summary: a teen called Kitti is left in her own devices when she decides to help Seto but after that encounter... what will her mind say and what will her heart tell her to do... read and review plz xx rating may go up, as i upload and write more. idk yet tho lol
1. Introduction

**Fragile dreams- Of what I can see**

Introduction:

Hi, I'm Kitti, I'm not one that's really good with introducing myself but as long as you know who I am then it'll be ok. I'm Kitti, mostly Kitt to my friends, I'm 15 years old, live in Japan in a derelict fun fair, not really a great place for someone like me to be living but ever since the disaster it's a great place to call home, well there are hardly any survivors but the only ones I know of are me and Crow. Crow is 16, he's my best friend, but we treat each other like brother and sister, we've been living in this fun fair, god knows how long but all we know is that we have to survive. We get along really well but he can be pretty confusing at times. I wonder if there are any survivors out there…


	2. Derelict fun fair

Chapter 1- Derelict Fun Fair:

Another day on the fun fair: with hardly anything to do apart from climb on the rides.

"Hey Kitt, anything interesting today?" Crow asks me while we're sitting on top of the Ferris wheel.

"Wanna go to the hotel again? But then again we heard that girl, those dogs, and those other girls didn't we?"

"Oh yeah. But still there's always the mall,"

"Yeah, true. But I'm in the mood to go to the hotel, you can go to the mall if you want, or we can go another day," I smile

"Nah, we'll go to the hotel," he smiles

We jump off and I head straight for the hotel, I only hear my footsteps then I hear a metal noise coming from down at the bottom of the park, knowing him, he'd sold me out. I walk off to the direction of the hotel with my whip in my right hand and my eyes ready and working, for I am a cat after all, I don't need a torch like humans.

Along the path to the hotel I walk, there's nothing better to do, apart from find some humans and mock them but there aren't any survivors so we have nothing to do around here. At the entrance of the boarded, abandoned hotel I walked to the left of it and went through the hole in the window to a large lounge. I hear voices of girls; they appear louder with every step closer I take to the large round room. I tread carefully to the middle, the voices surrounding me, I closed my eyes for a moment them opened them, the ghosts were around me, from every angle I watched them dance around, those legs of screaming and laughing girls with the annoying words of "HERE I COME!" followed by a sinister laugh. I breathed deeply, raised my whip and kept my back straight, and then I went in for the kill, so to speak. I swing my whip round in a circle and hit every last one of them, they lay motionless on the floor. I proceed through the hotel to find interesting things to stop my boredom.


	3. Loneliness kicks in

**Chapter 2- Loneliness kicks in:**

Cobwebs, destroyed furniture, decaying plants and rotten food waste… what happened here? That question revolves around my mind as I venture through this hotel of misery. The ground floor has nothing of my interest so I head up to the first floor where I might find some other stuff of interest. I hear a girl, her voice echoes in the halls but it's still audible above the racket of the cicadas.

The eerie words rattle through my mind, '_Just go home already!'_ The voice sounded as though it was coming from upstairs but there aren't any survivors, are there? '_If anything happens, there's nobody to save you; you're on your own!' _I paced myself along the 1st floor, the creeks of the floor as I placed my foot upon it. _"Don't come this way!" _The voice from before spoke again, it seemed to be giving me a message to leave, but why?

It's not that dangerous, is it? I check all the rooms, nothing in them apart from broken beds, furniture, god knows what else and jelly ghosts, what would you expect from an abandoned hotel. I went to check the lift but by my surprise, it wasn't working so instead I walked up the stairs to the 2nd floor, no voice this time, but why?

I checked the rooms, same as the floor below, broken furniture and ghosts, but not the same as before, they're bigger and more… depressed? A woman weeping in her hands, I don't know what it's like to cry, I've never cried in my life, neither has my brother. I walk out the tearful rooms and walk up to the 3rd floor.

The voice speaks again,_ "Better leave now!"_ is it that the further up I go, the more dangerous it becomes, and to be honest I don't think it's that dangerous. I wander around the floor in hope to find who this voice belongs to, I come across these large rabid ghost dogs, they are the biggest dogs I have ever seen, and I mean big. They were HUGE. I see a large door that may lead into a large room, that's my guess any way, at the end of the long corridor the voice is at it's loudest,_ "Please don't go any further! It's really dangerous!"_ what could she mean?

* * *

hope you liked this chapter :) i'll get to work on chapter 3 soon, as you know course work and such but please R&R so i know i'm either doing a good job or not.


End file.
